honordeusobligationfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Verdene
'''Terra Verdene '''is a senior student who currently enrolls in Pantheon Academy for Gifted Youngsters and is also the school's global warming activist, who is recently planning to form a school organization against global warming along with the other young activists. Terra is an evolved human with the ability to control and manipulate the earth. She is later discovered to be the reincarnation of Gaia, the wife of Uranus or mostly known with Mother Earth, before finally sent to be enrolled with the other evolved humans in Pantheon Academy. The reincarnation apparently leaves Terra with some similarities the Greek Goddess, in personality traits and power. Biography Early Life Terra Chloe Verdene was born the daughter of Brianna Finch and Henry Verdene, a middle class couple living in the suburbs of London, England. Before enrolling in Pantheon Academy, Terra spends her early life in London, where her father works in a branded shoe company, and Terra enrolls in a normal private school. That is before she even realizes the hidden power she's been keeping since birth, but no one knows about that, yet, and without realizing that Terra possesses something big inside her, she is raised by her normal parents and grows just like other girls at her age. Apparently everything is not as smooth as they think, as her power manifests soon when Terra is about five, triggered along with her curiosity of the plant growth while being in her mother's green house. It all happens in sudden when Terra is about to observe the plant her mother is currently growing. With curiosity, Terra lifts her hand over the pot and suddenly watches as the soil starts to shake softly. It is the first time she discovers her power. At first, the girl is, perhaps much like other kids if they discover a special power in them, terrified but in the other side, her curiosity towards her power continues to grow. Without her parents' knowledge, Terra tends to spend more time being in the yard, as it contains much more soil and continues to 'play' with her power. The next days, she has quite developed her power to the levitating the soil step. But surely, as a five year-old, there isn't so much to learn about the power. Her power is nothing but just a media to have fun. Terra's power kept a secret eventually lasts and the secret is finally blown, when one day, Brianna enters to see Terra already levitating a huge clump of soil. Her parents are surely frightened and surprised to know that their daughter eventually keeps something secret and even more, she has a special ability to manipulate the earth. At first, Brianna and Henry make many attempts responding to the fact about their daughter's power, ranging from moving to the countryside, in order to keep Terra from the urban society and to prevent her from being in peer pressure (due to her power), but they later change their mind and think that there's a better way to face this 'problem'. Joining Pantheon Academy For years since she first manifests her power, Terra has managed herself not to reveal her power to anyone, much to her parents' relief. She finds herself as normal when it comes to being with her friends, so she doesn't really find herself being a peer pressure, perhaps much like other kids who manifest their powers in the presence of public. Secretly though, Terra still attempts to use and develop her powers in needs and her power is mostly used at home. It even has developed much, now that Terra doesn't only manipulate the soil but others of its kind, such as sand, rock, dirt, dust, and stone. It comes to a moment when Terra is 13 and she is still enrolled in a normal private school in London, a stranger visit the Verdene's and it turns out that it's a representative from a strange school in America called Pantheon Academy. The stranger, who doesn't reveal himself to be the Historian himself (the headmaster of the school) informs Terra's parents about the whole reicarnation thing and reveals to them that Terra is a reincarnation of a Greek Goddess. It is hard to believe, of course, and that Gaia, as revealed to be the name of the particular Greek Goddess, seems to have inherited Terra her power and personality, enabling her to act similarly like the goddess in personality, and develops the power to control the earth as well. The Historian later invites Terra to enroll in Pantheon Academy and states to her parents that "It is a safe place for their daughter to grow and develop their power" as Terra will meet the others who have the same faith as she does. Eavesdropping to this conversation, Terra is saddened to learn the fact that she will soon leave England and move to America. Although hesitating at the first place, her parents realize that sending her to Pantheon to be with the others of Terra's kind is what the best for their daughter. However, Terra needs to complete a year in England before finally, at the age of fourteen, she is shipped off to Pantheon Academy for Gifted Youngsters. Global Warming Activist Since young, Terra has concerned a lot about the environment and global warming issue, and has been trying to put a lot of effort to prevent it, much like the other global warming activist. As a senior in Pantheon, Terra is currently forming a school organization to prevent global warming and in the future, she hopes she can at least participate in a global warming organization. At least that is her ambition for now. Personality and Traits Gentle, friendly, and soft spoken, that's Terra. She speaks very polite and that's what makes her such a sweetheart. This girl can even barely hurt someone's feeling and tends to budge. We can say that those are her weaknesses. Because she can even barely hurt someone's feeling, he's very easy to be persuaded to do something out of her priority, and she's just too kind to people, that she hardly ever gets angry and it's not a positive thing though. But what people like about Terra is, besides being gentle and softspoken, that she is calm. Besides gentle, Terra is also a shy person and it takes time for her to get over her shyness. When it comes to a conversation with a boy (well, gentlemen mostly, it depends on what type of boy she meets), she's easy to be flattered as well. Terra acts more mature than girls at her age. She tends to think before she acts and concerns a lot about concequences of her action. Terra is also responsible, wise, and considered protective over her friends. Speaking about being protective, Terra has some motherly intuition, making her more like a 'parent figure' or a 'sister figure'. Since she's more mature than girls at her age, she shows her caring and passionate to her juniors and Terra also likes to take those younger than her under her wing. That's why, Terra tends to be protective not just to people at her age but also to the tenth and ninth graders. Sometimes, she likes spending her leisure time with them (if she's not with her 11th grade friends). Her caring and passionate towards those younger might sound weird, especially Terra is the only child in the family. But she's not a spoiled brat and she has responsibility to burden; it is to take care of her friends and protect them. Terra has heard about bullying that happens in high school nowadays, but thankfully, it doesn't happen in Pantheon. In fact, she wants to make a strong bonds not just to her fellow juniors but also to the sophomores and freshmen, who were younger than them. Physical Appearance Terra has a long, wavy, brown hair that reaches her back, green eyes, and slightly tan skin. Originally she's pale, but since moving to Pantheon, she prefers to spend most of her time being under the sun. Considering she works mostly under the sunlight, Terra apparently doesn't get any sunburn, as what most people would have thought. Although tan, she has considered on applying sunblock to prevent from getting any. Her face has some reddish tiny freckles which are visible if she smiles. Terra is considerably quite small compared to other seniors. She stands about five feet tall and very slender as well. Due to her skinny body, some people often mistake her for suffering anorexia. Disliking the rumor, this apparently encourages Terra to eat more but she has no obsession about her weight at all. She is also fond of wearing casual and feminine attire, dominated with long skirts and lacey outfit. Sometimes she is mistaken as a teacher assistant, having worn outfit which makes her look older than her age. Powers and Abilities Terra is a "terrakinetic", having the ability to psychokinetically manipulate and control the classic element of earth: sand, stone, rock, and dirt. She can even transform the consistency of earth and rock, such as turning a lump of coal into a diamond. She also can use her power to create minor earthquake in needs. But she does this rarely. In addition, she is also able to create shapes out of solid rock and reshape any kinds of earth element if she wants to. Not to mention, levitating the element of earth is part of her power. With this power, Terra is able to cut out a clump of soil or any other element of earth using her mind (it's almost like a telekinesis, only it applies only to earth) and lifts it. If necessary or in danger, she will crack the ground she's standing on as a bluff. For defense, Terra can lift up the rock or earth around her and form it into a huge barrier or a rock wall in front of her, to deflect the enemy's attack. Having developed the ability since a young age, Terra is considered as one of the most powerful terrakinetics in Pantheon. Despite of being a powerful elemental, Terra uses her power only for defense and for practices. She rarely ever uses it to attack other people, although she actually can do that if she wants to. Etymology "Terra" means "earth" in Latin and Verdene means "Green" Quotes "Eric, I suppose, you can try that on a mannequin." - Terra to Radek Cadman. Category:Senior Category:Nature-based Power Category:Female